christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever
Jim Miller Mike Myhre Jim Miller on Twitter: "Yes, with @mhmyhre and @Fruit_Of_The_Lu." |writer=Michael Vogel(Rumor...ish) My Little Pony Season 9 - 26 Episodes, 200th Episode Special, G1's "Grogar" As a Villian, EG Movie News, and More! |release=October 27, 2018My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever Holiday Special �� All New Trailer!! |runtime=44 minutes |rating=TV-Y |available=DVD (UK) iTunes NetflixNew on Netflix in November: 'House of Cards,' 'Doctor Strange,' 'Narcos,' Christmas films}} , also titled as My Little Pony Best Gift Ever,MLP Core 2018 Product Descriptions US.pdf My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever!,My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever: A Present for EveryponyMy Little Pony: Best Gift Ever: A Present for EveryponyMy Little Pony Best Gift Ever: A Perfectly Pinkie Present (My Little Pony) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Best Gift Ever,Discovery Family October 2018 Programming Highlights (Updated 9-25-18) is a hour-long Christmas special based on the animated series . It premiered on Discovery Family on October 27, 2018. Summary "As the ponies all prepare for another Hearth's Warming, families come together to celebrate the big holiday. The Pie family arrives in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are ready for the big day... but Princess Twilight Sparkle doesn't have time to celebrate! With her new school taking up her time and Shining Armor, Cadance and Baby Flurry Heart coming to visit, Twilight is behind on her to-do list. She hasn't even begun to shop! Luckily her friends are here to help! Instead of one gift for every pony, they decide to do a Hearthswarming Helper and give just one gift to the pony whose cutie mark they pull out of Applejack's hat. But now, the pressure's on to find the one perfect gift to make each pony's holiday special. By seeking help from their friends all over Equestria, the Mane 6 and Spike are each hoping to find the best gift ever. With their hopes high, they set out on a magical adventure to make each pony's Hearthswarming bright." Songs * "One More Day" * "The True Gift of Gifting" Cast Note: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Big McIntosh, Sugar Belle, Granny Smith, Grand Pear, Igneous Rock Pie, Cloudy Quartz, and Parcel Post sing during "One More Day", but are uncredited. Availability The special was released on DVD in the United Kingdom on November 26, 2018.My Little Pony - The Best Gift Ever Christmas Special DVD: Amazon.co.uk: DVD & Blu-ray MLP Best Gift Ever DVD Cover.jpg| Trivia * The opening prologue is recited in the style of the poem A Visit from St. Nicholas. * A pony version of the homeless pigeon lady from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York briefly appears during "One More Day". * A colt wearing a cap puts an ornament on a tiny tree, and it falls over, referencing A Charlie Brown Christmas. * A stallion in an elf costume appears getting chased by a raccoon, referencing Buddy from the 2003 film Elf. * Discord's candle form is a reference to the character Lumière from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * Discord's aviator's cap and red scarf are a reference to Snoopy's World War I Flying Ace persona. * Flurry Heart's star-shaped winter coat is similar to Maggie Simpson's star-shaped winter coat in The Simpsons. * The magical reindeer, themselves references to the Santa Claus mythos of his own flying reindeer, are named Aurora, Bori, and Alice, collectively referencing the aurora borealis, another name for the Northern Lights. * While searching for the winterchilla, Discord and Rainbow Dash briefly appear dressed as Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow from the G.I. Joe franchise. * Discord dressed in a green winter hat and white bathrobe is a reference to the character of Cousin Eddie first introduced in the 1989 film National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. * The cover of the Power Ponies comic Applejack considers getting for Spike references the cover of Action Comics #1, best known for featuring the debut of Superman. The comic was previously parodied in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. Video My Little Pony - Best Gift Ever Holiday Special �� All New Trailer!! References External link * * Category:2018 releases Category:Originally aired on Discovery Family Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:Musicals Category:Studio B Productions Category:Allspark Animation